Fireworks
by Teh Kiwi
Summary: It's the end of the war, and they're sitting on a rooftop together... BlaiseTheodore. Slash. Vast declarations of love. Swearing. R


Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own. They are not my brain children, just my playthings.

Warning: Mild ( I say) swearing, Draco bashing, fluffyness

Author Notes: Worship that which is Blaise/Theodore, for it is good. Written for Slumber for her birthday.

"Here you go."

"Cheers." Theodore takes the cup from Blaise, huddling over it to keep himself warm.

"No problem." Blaise sits down on the tiles of the roof, overlooking the lake and the field below, where the other students are huddled in their small groups or in two's, waiting expectantly for the show to start.

"I didn't think this was your sort of thing." Blaise says, looking over to Theodore.

"Well, it's our last year, isn't it? Might as well make the effort before we all vanish off the face of the earth."

Silence. Then

"That's what you want to do, is it? Vanish off the face of the earth."

"Maybe." Theodore replies, sipping his drink. "Nothing to keep me here, is there?"

He doesn't see Blaise's face, his eyes fixed on the steam rising from his cup.

"I suppose not."

Another silence. Eyes wandered down to the crowds below.

"Do you think they're down there?"

"Draco and Potter? Yeah, they wouldn't miss this would they?"

"He would have died for him, you know." Blaise whispered, shuffling along the roof, closer to Theodore. "Draco, that is."

"I know."

"Would you have cared if he'd died?"

A pause. "I don't know."

"You hate him that much?" Blaise tilted his head to look at Theodore.

"Yes. I hate him."

Blaise frowned. "I don't know why. He'd done a lot for us."

"You're kidding me, right?" Theodore looked incredulous.

"No. I'm not. I mean, I know he's happy now and everything, with Potter I mean. But...don't you even miss him a little bit?"

"Nope. I wouldn't care if I never saw him again."

Blaise shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

"I'm not fucking stubborn Blaise, I hate him."

Another shake of the head.

"I sat and watched you destroy yourself over him, Blaise." Theodore whispered, eyes fixed firmly on the ground below. "You were my

best friend, and I might as well have not existed, for all the heed you paid me when he was there. I don't know why I let it happen. I guess I thought he made you happy."

"I loved him."

"You didn't fucking love him, Blaise. You were obsessed with him. There's a difference. A big difference. He had you wrapped around his finger and he fucking used you until he could have Potter..."

"What do you know about how I felt?" Blaise growled, turning to look at Theodore.

"I know, because I was the one who sat and watched you cry in his bed every night he didn't come back. I was the one who sat through you telling me you liked him, then you were dating him, then sleeping with him, then in love with him, and I didn't say a thing. I was the one who watched him treat you like shit, watched you make a complete fool out of yourself and loose everything you ever were because he told you to. I was the one who sat with you for three days after he left you, making you eat and telling you it was going to be alright. I was the one who fucking sat there through all of that, totally invisible to you because all you could see was him. And yes, I was there to help you get over him. But I hate him for what he did to you. I will never forgive him from taking my best friend from me."

Blaise shifted as Theodore lifted his eyes to look at him and continued. "I lo..."

"Well, y'know what Theodore," Blaise interrupted, "maybe I love you too. Ok? Maybe I've been thinking about you every day for the last five years. Maybe I thought I would never get a chance to be with you. Maybe I thought that he could give me what I wanted, and maybe I tried to forget about you and what I could never have. Maybe I've spent the last few weeks scared to death that you're going to walk out of my life and I'll never see you again, and I'll never get to kiss you, or touch you, or lay in bed with you. And maybe, just maybe, I've realised now, just as you're about to leave me, that I do fucking love you. That I've wasted all these years and all this time because I never realised what you really meant to me. That you were always more than my best friend and I was too stupid or too blind to see it. I love you."

Theodore gaped. "I wasn't going to say 'I love you', Blaise..."

"Oh." Blaise's heart jumped in his chest, a rush of something similar to nausea making his head swim slightly. "Oh..."

He swallowed, just as the sound of excited cheers acended from below and the first little silver fireworks burst above their heads, lighting the crowd on the field.

"I was going to say," Theodore began again, when the noise died down slightly, " 'I lost you once, and I don't want to loose you again.'" He leant forward to look at Blaise's face in the glimpses of silver light. "But you put it a lot better than I could have."

Theodore smiled, reaching out to take Blaise's hand.

"Oh." Blaise repeated, looking at the hand that now held his. He lifted his eyes to meet Theodore's again. "May I kiss you?"

"Of course." Theodore grinned, nudging slightly closer, and closing his eyes as Blaise leant forward, hesitantly pressing their lips together.

"Thank you." Blaise whispered, stroking Theodore's hair away from his face.

"Hm? What for?"

"Not disappearing off the face of the earth."

Theodore smiled. "I told you I wasn't going to loose you again." A yawn. "I meant it, you know. You're stuck with me."

"I can live with that." Blaise replied, trailing his finger down Theodore's cheek. He pulled the duvet cover over them both and wrapped himself around Theodore. He kissed the back of Theodores neck. "I can't believe we missed all this time..."

"Don't think about that..." Theodore whispered, clasping Blaise's hand against his chest so the other boy could feel his heart beating.

"Hmm," Blaise smiled, kissing Theodores neck again and closing his eyes.

Outside, the final firework fizzled out of the sky in a shower of green and red stars.


End file.
